


Dino Dame in Denim

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Sexual Humor, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi was going to kill whoever had introduced Amber to denim jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Dame in Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sashi was going to kill whoever had introduced Amber to denim jeans.

If it was her that bought the cowgirl her first pair, then she'd have to schedule a lot of kicking herself sometime soon—probably in the metaphorical sense, though honestly, Sashi wouldn't mind some in the literal sense to really hammer in how bad of an idea it was.

It was only a matter of time, however. Once Amber had gotten used to all the advances in technology, leather instead of her beloved dino-hide, and all the many ways the Earth dimension was different (and all the many ways it wasn't) from Dinosaur Cowboy World, she wanted to explore every last inch of this brand new world.

And first and foremost, she was going out clothes shopping.

“You holdin' up back there, Sash, darlin'?” Amber said as she casually looked over her shoulder, intent on not turning any part of her body back.

Sashi grunted as she tugged at the cart full of Amber's purchases, intent on looking down at the top of Amber's boots and that part of her body _only_ _._

The people around them had no such qualms. Guys stopped, pointed, and talked. Girls looked on enviously, curiously, and interestedly. Little kids tugged at their parents and guardians' hands, arms, and skirts, telling them about the cool cowgirl in the mall.

And though Amber rarely ever acknowledged them save for the more attractive ladies, Sashi could tell she was just drinking in _all_ the attention.

It wasn't hard to figure out why. Even in her home dimension, Amber was an attractive woman: flaming red hair, striking green eyes, a finely toned figure thanks to years of wrangling dinos and capturing criminals. But now, here on Earth, without the need to dress practically first and put fashion second, she had gone all out.

Flannel shirt in her favourite shade of yellow, the one that added extra burning to her hair and extra shine to her eyes, top row of buttons undone just so in that perfect balance between teasing but not trying too hard, decent but not prudish, either. Leather vest worn over it, brown and intricately stitched with gold. Leather riding boots, same beautiful stitching, a brighter shade to bring out the real crown jewel of her outfit:

Her jeans.

Denim. Shiny silver buttons and metal pieces. The perfect fit, the fabric hugging her skin, showing off those muscular legs; that finely toned butt; the way it all moved, stretched, and tightened whenever Amber took a single step, all of them with more sway than was necessary.

Amber stepped out of the bathroom in the Odyssey, Penn and Boone stared unabashedly, Sashi tried to tear her eyes away and failed.

“Be mindful out there.” Phyllis said her usual warning in her usual deadpan tone, but even Amber could tell that she had gotten her attention even for a split-second.

They caused pedestrian or traffic accidents whenever they walked out in the street. People ran into each other, lampposts, and off curbs. Cars stopped suddenly, rear-ended the person in front of them, or drifted past a red-light. Browsers tore their eyes away from the shelves, barkers became tongue-tied, recruiters out for lunch tried to get her attention.

Straight males, lesbian females, and bisexuals looked at her and thought to themselves, “Wow, I want that.”

Gay males looked at her and thought to themselves, “Wow, I want a guy to have that.”

Asexuals and everyone else looked at her and thought to themselves, “Wow, that exists.”

Sashi saw them looking at her, or knew that they were looking at her, and thought to herself, “I want to say 'I want all of you to stop looking at her and wanting her! She's _my_ girlfriend, damn it!' but I can't because statutory rape exists here.”

Instead, Sashi quietly steamed, grunted, and stared at the ground, lest she find herself irreversibly drawn to Amber's ass like a moth to a flame, with _far_ worse consequences—at the least, only the moth would get badly burned.

Amber's boots suddenly stopped moving. She turned around to the right, and whistled. “Well, I'll be a dino's auntie...”

To avoid looking at Amber, Sashi quickly turned her eyes to whatever she was looking it. She saw the display window, and her eyes grew wider and her cheeks burned brighter than if she'd seen Amber in those jeans.

“ **No.** No way. I'm not going in there! Nuh uh!” Sashi crossed her arms in the air, her interest in Amber's assets temporarily overwhelmed by a much more pressing concern.

Amber chuckled. “Well, good thing I wasn't plannin' on takin' ya in there in the first place!”

Sashi blinked. “What.”

Amber leaned in and made like she was having a perfectly normal, perfectly casual, perfectly _legal_ conversation with Sashi. “I'm plannin' on gettin' y'all a special surprise for later this evenin'--a little secret, if you might.” She chuckled.

Sashi spluttered angrily and blushed even harder. “Do you _want_ to get arrested?” She quickly whispered back.

“O' course not!” Amber replied. “Though, I have to admit, the thrill of getting' caught is very thrillin' indeed~!” She pulled away and sashayed into the store. “Ya stay right here, okay, Sash, darlin'? I won't be in here long, promise!”

Sashi didn't need to see her grin to know it was there. She stood outside the entrance and watched Amber disappear into the store, committing to permanent memory the sight of her in those jeans.

She'd need it for when there was a far, far, _far_ worse thing to know that Amber was wearing.


End file.
